The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for arresting aircraft and, more particularly, to a runway mounted aircraft arresting system and method utilizing aircraft engaging triggering nets with parachutes attached thereto to provide a controlled, reliable aircraft arrest.
The advantages of providing reliable runway mounted aircraft arresting systems are known. Indeed, such systems are necessary to arrest modern jet aircraft landing on shortened runways such as found on aircraft carriers, for example. Further, such systems are of tremendous benefit during emergency landings of malfunctioning aircraft or to prevent accidental travel beyond the end of the runway.
The desirability of an effective aircraft arresting system is even more apparent when usage in non-powered landing situations such as experienced in the National Aeronautics and Space this application, the aircraft must land safely the first time as no second attempts are available. This problem becomes compounded in a flight abort situation wherein the shuttle is forced to land with a nearly full complement of fuel and equipment and is thus very heavily laden. This increases stopping distances and the probability of aircraft damage if high decelerative forces are applied to the external structure in an attempt to arrest the aircraft. Thus, the typical emergency type barriers such as end of the runway nets or the like are not suitable in this application.
Several aircraft arresting systems providing a more gradual arrest rate have been developed to date. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,049 to Walker entitled "Deceleration Gear" discloses a runway mounted apparatus for arresting aircraft. The apparatus disclosed includes an arresting cable assembly, a pair of stanchions for locating and supporting the cable assembly and one or more parachutes retained within receiving container assemblies During operation, an aircraft mounted hook snags the cable assembly, thereby releasing it from the stanchions. Simultaneously, the parachutes are pulled from their respective containers. As shown, the Walker apparatus is rather complicated and thus not suited to quick deployment in an emergency type situation. Additionally, since an aircraft mounted hook is required, use of the apparatus is limited to aircraft so equipped.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,061 to Niemkiewicz discloses an aircraft arresting system utilizing two aircraft engaging cables or pendants. First and second energy absorbing units are attached to the pendants to provide the arresting force. The magnitude of the arresting force is varied depending on which pendant is engaged. This increases system complexity as well as the time and expense of preparing the system for usage. Further, high forces are applied during a short period of time, exacerbating aircraft damage and thus rendering the apparatus unsuitable for many applications, such as for the space shuttle program as recited above.
A need exists therefore for an improved aircraft arresting system. Such a system would be simple, reliable and adaptable to a wide variety of aircraft in use today.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved aircraft arresting system overcoming the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aircraft arresting system suitable for use on a wide variety of aircraft and runway configurations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an aircraft arresting system which can be quickly deployed for use in emergency situations or the like.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an aircraft arresting system capable of decelerating heavy aircraft landing at high speeds with minimal damage to either the aircraft or its contents.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an aircraft arresting system utilizing multiple, selectively deployable arresting barriers to provide reliable, gradual deceleration of the aircraft over the length of runway travel.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description of representative embodiments proceeds.